nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
2018 PAC Event
The 2018 PAC Event was Nitro Type's first and only PAC event. It was first announced on April 20, 2018, started on May 3, 2018, and ended on May 18, 2018. Announcement I can’t tell you the details just yet… but what I can tell you is that we’ve got another brand new, never-done-before event coming up sometime soon. So keep your eyes peeled for news on that! We’re so hyped about this that we’ve decided to launch a mini mini event starting next week where you can get your very own Nitro Type PAC Mazda6 and race for some VERY limited-time only achievements and titles. We're coordinating Season 13 to match this PAC Event and are going to roll out 9 NEW TITLES that you can win! We don't have the names just yet, so if you could help with some ideas that'd be sweet! Just drop 'em in the comments. It all starts May 4th, so get on your marks! History * 4/20/18: The event is hinted at in a news post. * 4/30/18: A news post is put up announcing the start date of May 4, 2018. * 5/2/18: The event was accidentally started once again, similar to what happened on March 9, 2018 before the 2018 Spring Fever Event. The cars and achievements were quickly taken away within an hour. ** People were able to buy the NitroPAC, which was supposed to be released later in the event. ** People who used 504+ nitros during the 2018 Spring Fever Event were able to get . * 5/3/18: The event begins, however the NitroPAC is no longer available in the dealership. This is because the admins were planning to release it later in the event. * 5/7/18: TheRedBaron announces that there is an achievement that will be discontinued once a certain number of racers achieve it. * 5/10/18: The NitroPAC is released, and May the Fourth is deactivated. * 5/18/18: The event ends, as well as Season 13. Cars Titles * * * * * Achievements Note: Achievements with a * beside them are hidden achievements. Season 13 Season 13 was the first season of which's rewards were different from seasons previous. The leaderboard titles rewarded at the end of the season are listed below. Trivia * This is Nitro Type's very first sponsored event. ** Nitro Type sponsored the PAC Performance racing team, which is why this event happened. * TheRedBaron (Aaron) confirmed that the PAC Event will not be returning. * This is the second event in which achievements are made unobtainable before the event ends, with the first time being the 2013 Summer Event. * This is the shortest event on Nitro Type. * In the second news post, TheCorndog spelled "padawan" as "padowan" before it was pointed out and corrected by TheRedBaron. * Season 13 coincided with this event, and included PAC-related titles, making it the first season to include different rewards from seasons 1-12. * 684,077 players joined the event. * This is the first event since the 2016 Hallowampus Event in which the side bars of Nitro Type were not recolored. * The exclusive titles given to the top racers and teams share similar categories, where the team titles were based on alpha, beta, and gamma decay while the racers' titles are based on puns on the word PAC. Gallery 1524265470.png 342423443.png 1524601082.png 154 large 1.png 155 large 1.png Banner.PNG PAC Dealership.png Use an event car pleb.PNG Teaser pac.png Mascot pac.png pacmascot1.png brought.png Emoji-pac.png Category:Events Category:2018 PAC Event